Narendra Modi/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Narendra Modi - Xi Jinping.jpg| It would be the first meeting between Prime Minister Modi and President Jinping after their meeting on the sidelines of the Shanghai Cooperation Organisation (SCO) summit held in Uzbekistan capital Tashkent .(Reuters) Corea del Sur * Ver Narendra Modi - Park Geun-hye.jpg| President Park Geun-hye (right) poses for a photo with Indian Prime Minister Narendra Modi prior to the Korea-India summit on November 12 in Naypyidaw, Myanmar. Korean Culture and Information Service Moon Jae-in - Narendra Modi.jpg| Moon Jae-in-Modi PM Modi with South Korean President Moon Jae-in at G-20 Summit, in Hamburg on Saturday , PTI Japón * Ver Akihito - Narendra Modi.jpg| Modi gifts Gita to Japanese emperor, takes a dig at secular friends. IT Narendra Modi - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| The former Prime Minister of Japan, Mr. Yoshiro Mori calls on the Prime Minister, Shri Narendra Modi, in Tokyo. Photo: Defence.pk Narendra Modi - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Welcoming the former Prime Minister of Japan Yasuo Fukuda in a courtesy meet held in his honour, Chief Minister Narendra Modi said the relation and business ties between Japan and Gujarat are expanding rapidly and the former Prime Minister’s Gujarat visit would strengthen it further. Photo: narendramodi.in Narendra Modi - Taro Aso.jpg| Narendra Modi, right, speaks with Japan's Finance Minister and former Prime Minsiter Taro Aso at the start of their meeting at a Tokyo hotel Monday. Modi was on his official visit to Japan. (Source: AP) Narendra Modi - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Prime Minister Narendra Modi shakes hands with his Japanese counterpart, Shinzo Abe during a meeting in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. (PTI) Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Joko Widodo - Narendra Modi.jpg| Presiden Joko Widodo berjabat tangan dengan PM Narendra Modi saat melakukan pertemuan di Hyderabad House, New Delhi, India, Senin. Antara/adnan abidi Asia del Sur India * Ver Vishwanath Pratap Singh - Sin imagen.jpg| Narendra Modi, Vishwanath Pratap Singh, Atal Bihari Vajpayee H. D. Deve Gowda - Narendra Modi.jpg| The former Prime Minister, H.D. Deve Gowda calling on the Prime Minister, Narendra Modi, in New Delhi on June 06, 2014. Sarkaritel.com Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Narendra Modi.jpg| FILE photo: Atal Bihari Vajpayee (R) speaks to reporters at the Akshardham temple complex in Gandhinagar as Gujarat Chief Minister Narendra Modi (L) looks on AFP photo Manmohan Singh - Narendra Modi.jpg| Prime Minister Narendra Modi, Former Prime Minister Manmohan Singh during a banquet hosted in the honour of Sri Lanka’s President Maithripala Sirisena at the Rashtrapati Bhavan in New Delhi on Monday night. PTI Photo by Manvender Vashist Irán * Ver Ali Khamenei - Narendra Modi.jpg| Khamenei, who has the final say over matters related to Iran's foreign policy and key issues, welcomed Modi. (Photo: Twitter) Ali Khamenei - Narendra Modi.jpg| Khamenei, who has the final say over matters related to Iran's foreign policy and key issues, welcomed Modi. (Photo: Twitter) Hassa Rouhani - Narendra Modi.jpg| Iranian President Hassan Rouhani (R) shakes hands with Indian Prime Minister Narendra Modi on the sidelines of the joint summits of BRICS and the SCO in the Russian city of Ufa on July 9, 2015. PressTV Asia Occidental Arabia Saudita * Ver Narendra Modi - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| Prime Minister Narendra Modi with Saudi Arabia's Crown Prince Salman bin Abdulaziz Al Saud. indiatoday.in Israel * Ver Narendra Modi - Shimon Peres.jpg| Prime Minister, Shri Narendra Modi received today His Excellency Mr. Shimon Peres, Former President of Israel. Photo: PMINDIA Benjamín Netanyahu - Narendra Modi.jpg| PM Narendra Modi will travel to Israel later this year, the first visit by an Indian PM. PIB India Palestina * Ver Mahmoud Abbas - Narendra Modi.jpg| To Strike Diplomatic Balance, India To Host Palestine President Mahmoud Abbas Before PM Modi Visits Israel In June. PTI Turquía * Ver Narendra Modi - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Prime Minister Narendra Modi with Turkish President Recep Tayyip Erdogan before a meeting at Hyderabad house in New Delhi on Monday. (Source: PTI Photo) Fuentes Categoría:Narendra Modi